Moving to America
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: TAITO & YAMACHI Taichi's living in America and just happens to be going to the same school as Mimi. When Yamato comes into the picture, Mimi will do everything she can to bring the pair back together again.
1. Confessions

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muses' entertainment_ 

Moving to America by Yaoi Girl 

"How am I gonna tell him, the rest of my friends?" Taichi asked himself as he paced back and forth in his room, running a hand through his hair with a sigh. 

Hikari climbed down from her buck, walked up to her frustrated brother, and hugged him. 

"I'm sorry, Tai-chan. I know how hard it is to tell them." 

The chocolate eyed-boy returned her embrace. "I just wish we didn't have to move. I mean it wouldn't be so bad if it were somewhere else in Japan, but to America_" 

"Taichi, phone!" he heard their mother yell. 

He kissed his sister on top of her head and walked past her and out the bedroom door to the phone. 

"Thanks, mom," he said as he hesitantly took the phone from her hand. 

"Hey, Taichi. You needed to talk to me about something?" It was Yamato, the person he was most afraid to tell about him moving to America, because in part, it was over Yamato that he was being forced to move. 

"Yeah, there's something I need to tell you. Can you meet me in the park in about an hour?" 

"Sure. What's up, though? You don't seem too please about something." 

"I'll explain everything at the park." 

"Alright. See ya there." 

"Yeah, bye," he said, setting the phone on the receiver. 

"Taichi, honey. Are you okay?" his mother asked, standing behind him with her hands on his shoulders. 

"Of course I'm not okay! I'm leaving my home, my friends, the person I love_I'm being forced to leave everything, including my language behind to move to stupid America!" he screamed, quickly getting out of his mother's grasp, turning to the door while pulling his shoes on. 

"I'm sorry, Taichi, but it's for your own good. You'll make lots of new friends and someone else to fall in_" 

"Just because you and dad are homophobic doesn't mean I won't fall in love with another guy there! I probably won't love anyone there anyway because Yamato's here and I'll always love him!" 

"But does he feel the same way? Does he love you too, Taichi? Will he be there for you after you tell him your little secret?" his mother shot back angrily. 

"Thanks for the encouragement, mom. Sure, you're always there for me, there to piss me off and ruin what happiness I have left!" he screamed, slamming the door behind him. 

As he stomped away from his apartment building, tears began to well up in his eyes as he recalled the whole thing. 

"Stupid bitch. She doesn't ever know what's good for me!" he muttered, staring at the ground, hands jammed in his pockets, kicking rocks and cans along the sidewalk that he came across. 

Taichi walked for at least three hours, still upset about moving and his parents' homophobia, meeting with Yamato totally slipped his mind, that is, until he reach his apartment building. 

"Shit! I forgot! I can't believe I forgot!" he said to himself as he sat down on a step leading to his apartment. 

While he sat and sulked, the phone inside his house rang, Hikari dashing for it. 

"Yagami residence. Hikari speaking." 

"Hey, it's Yamato. Have you seen your brother within the past couple of hours?" 

"Not since he and mom got into an argument and he stormed out. Why do you ask?" 

A sigh was heard on Yamato's end. "He was supposed to meet me at the park a couple hours ago, but he never showed." 

"Sorry. I have something to ask you, okay? And I want you to answer truthfully." 

"Okay." 

She took a deep breath and asked quickly," Do you love my brother?" 

A pause. "I don't really know_" 

"Either you do or you don't. Which is it? It's not like I'm going to tell the world if you do." 

Another pause and Yamato gulping was heard before he hesitantly said, "Yes, I love your brother. Why did you want to know?" 

She gasped and jerked her head toward the door as he heard the handle turn. "Tai-chan's home. Come over and you'll find out why," she said before she abruptly hung up the phone. 

Yamato stared at the phone in his hand in confusion for a moment before finally hanging it up, walking out of his apartment soon after. "At least I'm getting my exercise for the day_" 

"Who were you talking to?" Taichi asked as his sister hung up the phone. 

She turned to him, trying to not smile. "What's it to ya?" 

"What did you tell him, Hikari?" 

"I don't know who or what you're talking about," she said as she skipped to the living room. 

Taichi sighed in frustration and stalked off to his shared room, flopping stomach down onto his bed as he pulled out his notebook from his pillowcase. 

He pulled a pencil from the coils and opened to a blank page, beginning to write. 

July 8, 2002 

Yet again my mother and I got into a fight because of my love, whom I still haven't told about moving away. I still haven't even told him that I love him, and I don't know if I'll ever have the chance to now, as we're leaving tomorrow afternoon and he'll playing at one of his concerts, so I can't tell him of this totally ridiculous move. 

Pausing to think, Taichi laid the pencil down on the notebook, folding his arms under his chin. 

But thinking just isn't Taichi's thing, for he began to doze off on his bed, not hearing the pencil roll off his bed, the creak of the front door being opened, or his little sister greeting the person on the other side of the door. 

"But why did he just storm out like that?" the blonde asked Hikari in their conversation in the living room. 

"Well_" she leaned close to him on the couch and whispered, "Taichi wanted to tell you himself, but_we're moving to America_" 

"What? Since when?!" he asked rather loudly, eyes wide and somewhat betrayed and angered. 

"Shh! I'll explain that in a minute. The other reason is that, well, our parents are_homophobic," she whispered hesitantly. 

"So you're saying that_that_" he said as softly as possible, the shock still rising in him, causing him to stumble over his own words, not daring to believe them. 

"Yes, he's in love with you, and he's really hurt because he figured he could never have you, and now with us moving, it's making things even worse, knowing he may never have a chance to see you again." 

The words Hikari were saying simply wouldn't register in the blonde's already confused mind. 

"How_how long has_he_?" 

"Who knows?" 

"Did he tell you before that_?" 

"Of course not; I figured it out on my own, but I wouldn't trust myself to believe that was what I saw between you two was love at first, just two best friends being close, not flirting. But I did believe it that day_" 

"The park?" 

"Yeah, the place you two shared your first and only_" 

"Kiss," Yamato sighed dreamily at the memories. 

"Unfortunately, my mother had seen the picture, that's how she knows." 

Yamato looked down and sighed. "I can't tell him now." 

"Why can't you?!" Hikari demanded. 

"If he really does love me and I tell him now, then when you leave, who knows what he'll do." 

Hikari's heart clenched at the sound of the blonde's heartbroken and concerned voice and seeing him on the brink of tears. 

She looked away from Yamato, so that way he wouldn't see her tear filled eyes and said, "At least tell him good-bye. It's the least you can do." 

Yamato gave a half smile and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for trying, sis." 

The blonde stood and walked from the room, stopping in Taichi's doorway at the sound of snores. 

Tears found his eyes as he walked in, kneeling down in the area in which Taichi's head was resting. 

When he had his crying quiet and under control, he cautiously reached out and cupped Taichi's cheek, chocking back a sob of happiness when the sleeping boy nestled deeper into his touch. 

He removed his hand from the boy's face as he began to stir, resting it on one of Taichi's hands, leaning forward and kissing him gently on his lips, the brunette's fingers intertwining with his own, sleepily returning the kiss. 

As Yamato pulled away, the brunette's eyes flew open and sat bolt upright in his bed, in his empty room, cracking his forehead on the top bunk. 

As he rubbed his sore head, he angrily thought, `A dream. Of course, that's all I can do now is dream. I can't ever have him or see him again. Never be able to kiss him again.' Then he threw his pillow angrily at the door. 

Taichi simply couldn't take it anymore; he longed desperately for another moment like that one so many months ago, longed to feel Yamato's lips on his own, feel the blonde's arms around him_ 

The brunette pulled his knees tightly to his chest and held them in place while he sobbed into them. 

"Yama_" 

Yamato's heart tightened at the tone his name was being cried in, wanting to run in and hold the boy who had just called out for him in that soul-wrenching voice. 

Hikari seen the blonde's reaction to her brother's cries as he stood behind the closed door and urged him forward, to go to Taichi and hold him like he longed to do for so long. 

"Don't worry about knocking; just go in!" she said at the boy's hesitation. "Don't let him down, please, big brother?" 

"But, I_" 

"Don't let him down, don't let yourself down; this may be your last chance with him, for everything." 

Defeated, he had no choice but to go in, closing the door behind him, Hikari sighing with relief. 

The brunette lifted his head from his knees ever so slightly and stared blankly at the blonde with his teary eyes. 

"Sorry I stood you up at the park earlier," he said, turning his head to rest his cheek on his knees, facing the wall across the bunks. 

"It's okay; I understand why." 

"So she told you we're moving?" 

"Yeah, she did." `She told me everything, but why couldn't you? Why did you keep this a secret for so long?' 

"I'm sorry, Yama. I wish there were something I could do to stay here," Taichi said brokenly, eyes tightly shut. 

Yamato moved across the room and sat on the edge of the bunk, staring blankly at the same wall as Taichi had been, that is, blankly until_ 

"You still have that picture?" he asked as his eyes fell upon it on an empty shelf, the only unpacked item in the room. 

"Mhm. What about you?" Taichi questioned as he opened his eyes and also stared longingly at the beautiful picture of he and Yamato. 

It was one of Hikari's first pictures on her digicam. She had insisted that she have a picture of the pair at the park a couple months ago. She had situated them several ways that day, but none of them had come out the way she had wanted. Just about when she was ready to give up, she found the perfect picture to take. 

Taichi was acting rather childish that day and had climbed up a tree, now stuck on a branch with jumping his only way down. Yamato had agreed to catch him, as he was smart enough to keep his feet on the ground that day. 

The brunette jumped down and the blonde had caught him, but didn't place him on the ground right away, nor was Taichi in any hurry to get down as he had wrapped both his arms around Yamato's neck, pulling the blonde's head to his, the pair kissing for the briefest moment, and that's when Hikari captured her shot, giving them each a couple the next day. 

Neither boy knew what had possessed them to kiss each other, nor did they really care to know, but they never discussed that day, that moment, that kiss with each other, not even the instant after it had ended, nor did they have another encounter like that, much to each other's dismay, but they never let the picture out of their sight, for it was a gift from their sister and their most intimate moment as best friends. 

But of course, all things must come to an end_ 

"Did you feel anything then?" Yamato asked hesitantly. 

Taichi's eyes widened and he blushed horribly. "What_what makes you_say that?" he asked, stumbling of his own words in embarrassment. 

Yamato turned longing and saddened eyes to the brunette. 

"I still love you, that's what." 

TBC 

Yes, no, maybe? C&C please!!! 


	2. New Life

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Moving to America by Yaoi Girl

Once those words slipped from Yamato's lips, the pair embraced each other tightly as they confessed every thing for each other, what they felt, what they wanted, the conversation ending with 'I love you's and muffled moans of pleasure.

After long and wonderful hours of love making, Yamato woke up to an empty apartment.

He had left without saying good-bye.

Fighting back the tears of hurt and anger, the blonde began to gather his clothes and dress himself before walking one last time through the Yagami residence.

After recalling all the memories of the apartment, Yamato closed the door on his love forever, vowing never to fall in love again with anyone other than Taichi.

~*~

Several months had past and Yamato had only received a few e-mails from his best friend and lover. He loved reading whatever Taichi rambled about in his e-mails, loved reading about what was going on in his life, but what hurt was the fact that Taichi claimed he loved him, but never ended his letters with it. Just a simple 'your best friend' or 'I miss you' was all he ever got.

One day, the blonde decided that it was time to find out if Taichi's feelings were sincere.

'Taichi,

That's great that you've become the captain of your soccer team. I wish you the best of luck in all of your games.

My dad just got a promotion and he said we're moving soon, but I don't know where. I don't want to leave all my memories behind, but I don't really have a say in the matter. I guess I could move in with my mom, but you know how we hardly get along anymore. The only thing that we can agree on is Takeru.

I've noticed something whenever you e-mail me. I didn't want to say anything, but it's been bothering me lately. Before you left, you said you love me, but why don't you ever tell me? I know that this is just a simple e-mail, but still, I'd like to know how you feel for me. Did you fall out of love with me or is there someone else? Please tell me.

Love,  
Yamato'

He waited for weeks on end for a reply, but he received none. It was like Taichi was ignoring that e-mail and all the others he had sent since that day.

"I guess...you don't love me anymore, do you?" he asked no one but himself with a sad sigh as he turned off his computer for the last time. It was time to pack up and move on to a new life. In America...

TBC

Wow....LOOOOOONG time since I even thought about updating this fic. Don't worry; there will be plenty of Taito/Yamachi coming up...whenever I decide to update this again...^_^;; And sorry it was so short; I'm sleepy...

Hope you liked!!!


	3. Chance Meetings

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

__

Before you start reading, I'll make this clear. There is NO mimato or mimichi (Mimi/Taichi, I don't know if that's the right pairing name...^_^;;)in this fic what so ever!!!! I have nothing against Mimi, and because I like her over Sora, she's going to be my helper in getting Taichi and Yamato back together! Continue on before you anger the cactus god...

Moving to America by Yaoi Girl

"Are you serious? Another new kid?" a guy asked to his small group of friends.

"That's the third one from Japan in the past 4 months!" a girl in the group said.

"And do you have a problem with that?" asked the first of the three Japanese students, though she was joking as these were her friends, as was the second Japanese person, Taichi.

"Of course not, Mimi!" the boy said with a goofy grin. "Have you met him yet?"

The pink-haired girl shook her head. "No, but I hear he's absolutely gorgeous!" She then tilted her head to the side as she heard someone yelling 'Mimi-chan' from a distance, but it wasn't Taichi.

"Long time no see. Ne, Mimi-chan?" the person said as he now stood behind her.

Mimi didn't have to turn around to know who it was, but she did anyway to throw her arms around him in a hug. "Yamato!"

"Okay, this is getting kinda weird," another boy in the group said. "First you, then the guy with the hair, then him! And you know both of them!"

"Guy with the hair?" Yamato asked slowly as he and Mimi withdrew from their hug, ignoring the few girls staring at him in awe. 'It couldn't be, could it?'

Taichi had never actually said where in America he lived, but a Japanese guy 'with the hair' at this school. And not to mention that Mimi knew him.

"You mean you haven't ran into him yet? Or he hasn't attacked you and your 'always perfect' hair?!"

The blonde shook his head. "You seriously mean to tell me that this is the school Taichi goes to?"

"Yeah, why?"

Yamato looked away to hide the hurt in his eyes. "Don't tell him I'm here. It'll only hurt us both."

"Did you two have another fight before he moved?" she asked as she gently held onto his right arm.

"No." He was going to give her a further explanation in their language, so the others wouldn't know about his little 'secret,' but the bell rang for the students to head to their lockers and their first class, everyone in the group leaving except for the pair. "I'll tell you at lunch."

"He'll see you there. He and I usually sit together."

"How about after school?"

"We usually walk home together."

"Doesn't he have soccer practice?"

Mimi winced. "He quit playing shortly after he became captain. He said it brought back too many memories. The ones that hurt."

"He quit because of me, I know it," he said to himself as he began to walk away from Mimi. "I'll write you a note and put it in your locker later."

"Alright. Good luck with your first day, Yamato!"

After she couldn't see him any more, she turned to her locker and began to gather her things for class, a certain brunette standing next to it.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked, indicating her overly happy smile.

"Oh, nothing. Just something I heard."

"Like...?"

"You wouldn't want to know. Trust me," she said as she laced her arm with Taichi's, pulling him towards their first class.

They sat down, Taichi glancing up at the clock, noting that they still had another three minutes before the bell rang.

"What happened between you and Yamato before you came here?" Mimi asked as she stared at him, her elbow propped up on her desk, her cheek in the palm of her hand.

"N-Nothing. Why?" he said as he turned away.

"Oh, come on! I know something had to have happened."

"How would you know anyway?" he mumbled as he dug his pencil out from one of his folders, beginning to doodle.

"He's been e-mailing me lately, but he hasn't been the same since you moved. He keeps saying that he misses you and..." she lied, being cut off by the brunette a moment later.

"It's better that he not know where I live or anything about my life."

"But why? He's your best friend."

A couple people listened in on their conversation, much like they did every morning, trying to see if they could understand anything about the Japanese language, but none could.

"We...we were more than that the day before I moved."

Mimi's eyes widened considerably in disbelief before returning to normal, a smile gracing her lips. "I was waiting on the day you would say that! But why don't you want him to know anything?"

The final bell rang for class, the teacher stepping to the front of the room.

As he was walking to the blackboard and getting ready to speak, Taichi managed to get in, "I was forced to move because of my love for him. And because of that, I want him to move on and forget about me."

'I doubt that's going to happen any time soon,' Mimi thought as she brushed some of her hair behind her left ear, scribbling idly on her paper as if she were taking notes. 'It's only a matter of time before you both run into each other.'

TBC

I can't believe how quickly I updated this... Last time it took me over a year for a chapter! Now two within a week! Anywho, I hope you like so far!! ^_^


	4. Note Passing

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Moving to America by Yaoi Girl

'Mimi,

It's good to know there's at least one person here that I can get along with! I'm glad I've found Taichi too, but...

The night before he left, we told each other how we felt. That's when he told me his parents were forcing him to move, because he was in love with me and they didn't want there son going out with a guy. Or rather, they didn't like the fact that Taichi was in love with me. I don't understand how they were okay with us as best friends holding hands and snuggling and not approve of us as a couple. Sometimes I just don't get parents, or adults.

After he left, we would e-mail each other, but I noticed in his e-mails that he never said 'I love you' and it made me worry that he didn't like me anymore or there was someone else. He didn't e-mail me back after I asked him about it. I don't know what I did wrong, but I don't want him to know I'm here and have him thinking I'm stalking him now or something.

Yamato'

Mimi then folded the letter up and put it in her shoe box full of other notes from friends. 'He must still really care for him,' she thought as she opened one of her books to being studying. 'Now how am I going to get them together? I know!'

She smiled and grabbed for her notebook, beginning to write a note.

~*~

'What's this?' Yamato thought as a folded piece of paper fell from his locker and to his feet. He bent down and picked it up, smiling as he read who it was from. 'I'll read it during first hour.'

He shoved the note into his first hour book and grabbed his folder and paper, shutting his locker and heading to class.

No sooner that the teacher began to give the lecture, Yamato took the piece of paper from his pocket and quietly opened it.

'Yama,

I talked to Taichi yesterday, but don't worry; I didn't tell him you were here. Yet.

I've got a great plan if you're willing to give it a try. I realized how deep your feelings must still run for him after all this time, and I want to help get you two back together, if you want.

Here's the plan:

You stay 'hidden' for about another week and I'll subtly talk to Taichi about a friend coming to town (which would be you) and say that he's also from Japan and you want to meet him and my friends, so I'll have a sleepover at my house. He never refuses any of my parties! Neither do my friends, but don't worry, I won't have that many people over, and none of my friends are homophobic. Half of them are bi and the others don't see anything wrong with same-sex couples. So you're safe. As long as we keep you two from your usual fights.

Think about it and tell me if you want to try or if there's anything you want to change or add.

Mimi'

She had also scribbled her number and AIM screen name down for him on the bottom of the paper.

He folded the note back up and put it away after he had reread it and the plan several times, thinking everything over until he heard, "Ishida!!"

His azure eyes snapped up to the teacher who was now scowling at him, causing him to shrink back slightly in his seat, ignoring the whispers and snickering from the rest of the class. "Yes, sir?"

"Either you pay attention to your lessons or go to the office and get a withdrawal from this class! Now which is it going to be?"

"I'll pay attention, sir," he replied loud enough for the teacher to hear.

"Good answer. Your homework assignment is on the board. If you miss one problem on it, I'll give you an F for the assignment since you've paid attention to nothing I've said all hour. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

Then the bell rang. Yamato quickly gathered his things and left, feeling the teacher's eyes bore into him as he left the room.

He sighed in relief once he was outside and knew the teacher was no longer looking at him, walking with his eyes shut for a few seconds until he bumped into something, or rather someone. A certain someone who wasn't supposed to know of his existence in America.

The brunette turned from his friend he was talking to, trying to find if the person had ran into him on purpose or accident, but found no one.

'That was a close one,' Yamato thought as he peeked around the corner of a stair-well, waiting for Taichi to leave.

Once the boy was no longer in site, he stepped out, looking around to make absolutely sure the brunette was gone before he went to his locker to get his things for his next class. 'I'll have to keep in mind to watch out for him tomorrow. I don't want that to happen again.'

  
~*~

That evening, Yamato decided to try out his cable internet, having just got it earlier that afternoon.

He was thankful that Mimi was online.

"Hey, Mimi. It's Yamato."

"I figured by the SN. SilentSadness? That actually seems to suit you. Anywho, wha'd you think of the plan?"

"I like it, but I don't know how long I'll be able to hide from him. I almost blew my cover today after the first class when I accidentally bumped into him. He didn't see me though, at least, I don't think he did."

"Just try your best. If you want to, I can change the date to this weekend, even though it'll be kinda short notice for the people I'm inviting over. I'm sure they won't mind though."

"That sounds fine with me."

"Actually, the longer we wait to do this, the more likely Taichi is to find out about your being here. Especially with all the girls talking about you."

"Yeah. Do you think I should try e-mailing him again?"

"Do what you want. Just make sure you don't tell him you're here."

"I know."

While he continued talking to Mimi about how things were in Japan before he left, he typed Taichi and e-mail.

'Taichi,

It's been a while. I was wondering what happened to you, like always. If that e-mail that I sent you a couple months ago bothered you, I'm sorry, but I think I have the right to know what's going on in our relationship, if we even have one anymore.

Dad and I finally moved and we're getting settled into our new place. We've only been here a couple days. It doesn't seem like such a bad place. The people here are really nice. I don't know if you should be jealous or not, but a lot of the girls and a couple of guys are talking about hot I am. ^_^ Nothing new, right?

Mimi e-mail me the other day and said that you quit playing soccer. Why? You love soccer. You probably loved it even more than me, even if our relationship lasted that one night. Basically, I'm curious to know what's been going on in your life, and if you're mad at me for some reason. If you're not talking to me because you're dating someone, tell me! Don't hide from me and make me hurt like this; I would never do something like that to you.

Love always,

Yamato"

It was only after he sent the e-mail that he realized his mistake. He had sent it on his new e-mail, not the one he used in Japan.

'Maybe he won't notice,' he thought, somewhat panicked. 'He may even delete it since it's a different e-mail, but my name will be there.'

To his surprise, Taichi had e-mailed him back the next morning.

'Yama,

Sorry I haven't e-mailed you back in forever, but as far as I knew, I was the last one to send anything. But I found out that my parents had been getting in my e-mail and deleting everything that you sent, so I have not clue what e-mail you're talking about. You're lucky they didn't get online last night, or I wouldn't have had the e-mail you just sent yesterday. Of course, I yelled at them for doing that and changed my password, so that may stop them. If you could, change the name to something I would know so that way they won't delete it, should they find out my new password.

About the soccer thing: I just didn't feel the urge to play anymore. I loved playing in Japan because you and all our friends were there to cheer me on. Here, it's like none or very few people care about who I am. Soccer's nothing here compared to back home. Especially without my friends.

And no, there is no one else. I still love you, but not like I used to. Since I haven't been getting your e-mails, I thought you didn't care anymore, so I thought less and less about you. And that's my parents' fault, and I'm sorry. I really am.

Where did you move to? You didn't tell me.

Wish you were here,

Taichi"

'If only he knew how close I was right now,' Yamato thought as he logged off and began to get ready for school. 'At least I know he considers me as a friend after all this time. I hate his parents...'

~*~

"You told him," Taichi stated darkly as he leaned on a locker next to Mimi's that morning.

"Told who what?"

"Yamato. You told him that I'm not playing soccer anymore. I asked you not to tell him anything about my life."

She turned to him, eyes narrowed darkly. "He's your best friend and he's worried about you. The least I could do was tell him that something's not right with you. He, of all people, knows how much you love soccer and that you wouldn't just quit out of the blue."

"Because you told him, I had no choice but to respond to him."

"Oh, just because I tell him something and he asks, you respond to that e-mail, but none of the others he's sent to you?"

Taichi averted his gaze, still slightly angry. "My parents were deleting them before I knew they even existed."

"At least you two are somewhat conversing again. It's not good to cut yourself off from friends like that, Taichi," Mimi scolded as the headed towards their first class. "By the way, I'm having a party this weekend. A friend I know is coming to stay and he wants to meet my friends."

"Who is it? One of them you've talked about before?" Taichi asked dully as he sat in his chair.

"Actually, yes. I have talked about him before. Several times, in fact."

"What's his name?"

She dropped her jaw in mock-surprise before opening her notebook with a smile. "You don't remember the guy I talk about the most?! Then I guess you'll just have to wait and meet him, then see if you remember who I always talk about."

"When?"

"Saturday night around 6. It's going to be a sleepover!" he cheered happily.

"Last time you had a sleepover, half of us woke up with hangovers and there was only one bathroom. I like your friends, but I don't want to be that close to them ever again!"

Mimi laughed, having stopped Taichi from continuing his questionings about the mystery boy. 'There's at least one I hope you'll like to be close to again...'

TBC

Yey! Half sleepy written chapter! Don't be surprised at how many mistakes there are, cause I can't catch them all when I'm half asleep and have a slight headache.

I just found out some bad stuff recently. The girl hosting my website's closing her account in a couple weeks cause she doesn't know what to do with her space, and she doesn't want to pay for it because I'm the only one using it, so if someone would be willing to host me....


End file.
